Miles Barrington
Nicholas William Barrington (born March 18, 1981) is an English professional wrestler better known by his ring name Miles Barrington. Barrington is signed with British Wrestling Federation under the ring name Barrington where he is in his fifth reign as BWF Heavyweight Champion. Barrington is mostly known for his time in the British Wrestling Federation (BWF) where he held the BWF Heavyweight Championship on four separate occasions. Barrington also held the European Heavyweight Championship once while in BWF. After spending most of his career and life in the United Kingdom, Barrington moved to the United States and that was when he met an idol of his former WWE Superstar, William Regal. Regal took him under his wing and offered Barrington a spot at his wrestling school. Barrington immediately accepted the offer and was enrolled in Regal's wrestling school for the next eleven months. Shortly after that William Regal referred Barrington to Stephanie Cena, the owner of the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) who signed Barrington to a development contract and he was immediately sent down to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Barrington would return to the United Kingdom and BWF in 2012, where he would go on to capture his fourth BWF Heavyweight Championship. Early life Nicholas William Barrington was born on March 18, 1981 to parents Henry and Suzanne Barrington in Preston, England. Nick was an only child and was quite the loner as a child as well and tended to keep to himself, until high school when he started hanging around the wrong crowd and was eventually kicked out of school for starting fights with the other students. Shortly after this Nick was home schooled by his mother up until Grade 12. Nick wasn't able to get into a good college and ended up running away from home, and lived on the streets for a number of years. Doing whatever he could to make money and when he was 23 he began bouncing at local bars to earn money and was able to get himself his own apartment. His name was known throughout Preston due to him being involved in a few fights and coming out on top of them, he was so good at it that people started betting on the fights and he started to make money off of them. Professional wrestling career British Wrestling Federation / BWF (2009–2011) Coming Soon World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2011–2012) Barrington is set to make his debut in FCW as a villain where he will face Redmund Cavanagh and will also participate in the open battle royal for the FCW Heavyweight Championship. On the November 27th, 2011 edition of FCW, Barrington along with Maverick Wade started a two on one assault on WWE Superstar, Tyler Chandler who had made an appearance on FCW to confront Wade however it would be broken up by Michael Riley as both Barrington and Riley went at it thus starting a rivalry between the two. Barrington would be used sproadically over the next few weeks and in January 2012 he asked for his release which was granted. Return to the UK and BWF (2012–2013) After he had requested his release from the WWE, Barrington returned to the United Kingdom and re-signed with BWF. Barrington made his return on January 9, 2012 with a different look, sporting a beard. Barrington upon his return to BWF, made it known that he wanted to become the greatest BWF Superstar in the history of the company and in order to do that he needed to become the World Heavyweight Champion once again. Barrington announced that he was going to make his way through everybody before setting his sights on the champion, Douglas Williams. Barrington won his return match a week later, defeating Williams' former tag team partner, Magnus. Over the next few weeks Barrington would win in squash matches before being confronted by Williams which ended with Barrington spitting in his face and the two brawling before getting broken up by officials. This led to a match being made between Williams and Barrington for the BWF World Heavyweight Championship which Barrington lost despite his foot being underneath the bottom rope. A week later, Barrington complained about it and said that he was robbed of his fourth BWF World Heavyweight Championship and demanded a rematch with Williams. However Magnus would interject himself and say that he deserved a shot at Williams' championship and that Barrington had his chance and he failed. This set up a #1 Contenders match between the two later that night which Barrington won after a roll-up with a handful of tights. Both Williams – who happened to be at ringside – and Magnus complained to the official however he didn't see it, so Barrington got away with it. After jaw jacking back and forth for the next three weeks, Barrington defeated Williams to capture his fourth BWF World Heavyweight Championship. Barrington would celebrate his championship victory a week later, complete with champagne and women, only to be interrupted by both Williams and Magnus. Magnus of course was still upset about Barrington's victory over him in the #1 Contenders match and challenge Barrington to a match for the title that night, however him and Williams would later get into an argument on who deserved a match with him as Williams wanted to cash in on his rematch. This led to a non-title triple threat match being made for later in the night and whoever pinned the champion would get a shot at the title. Barrington would pin Williams after Magnus did the dirty work and Barrington threw him into the ring post and picked up the scraps, meaning he didn't have to defend the title against either one. After Williams went down with an injury that would keep him out for the next five months. The planned feud between Barrington and Magnus was nixed after Barrington opted to leave BWF once again and return to America thus vacating the title. World Elite Wrestling / WEW Undefeated streak (2013–present) Barrington made his WEW debut on the August 26, 2013 episode of Animosity as a plant in the crowd as he was interviewed by Kelsey Cameron in regards to the WEW Championship match between Chance Rugani and Craig Anderson. After being used as a crowd plant for a couple of months, Barrington made his official in-ring debut as a heel on Anarchy defeating Jack Shredder, effectively making him a member of the Adrenaline roster. A week later on the November 22, 2013 episode of Adrenaline Barrington defeated CM Punk. On the November 29, 2013 episode of Adrenaline Barrington continued his winning streak defeating Phoenix Winterborn. On the December 30, 2013 episode of Adrenaline Barrington continued his undefeated streak, defeating Tom Sykes. On the April 4, 2014 episode of Adrenaline after three month absence, Barrington returned and defeated Adrian Jobs increasing his unbeaten streak to 5-0. A week later Barrington faced off against Michael Hardy however both men would be counted out and Barrington's unbeaten streak would remain intact. Personal life in 2014.]] Jane Murtagh, Barrington's girlfriend at the time gave birth to the couple's first child Lily Esme Barrington, on April 26, 2006. Barrington and Murtagh got married on July 15, 2007. Barrington and his wife along with their daughter while he was working for FCW resided in Jacksonville, Florida. Barrington now currently lives in New York City. In 2012, Barrington filed for divorce from his wife citing "irreconcilable differences" the two currently share joint-custody of their daughter. Lily currently lives with her mother in Penwortham, Lancashire, England. Barrington's in laws are Esme and Walter Murtagh, Jane's parents and her younger brother Elliot II Murtagh. Barrington is known for his variety of tattoos that adorn his body. His mostly known are his two tribal tattoos on his left deltoid, which he later expanded to cover the entire deltoid, a tribal design directly underneath the first tattoo, and a rose on his right deltoid with the words "Culture, Alienation, Boredom, & Despair" (a line from the Manic Street Preachers song "Little Baby Nothing"). Barrington also has his wife's name tattooed underneath his right bicep, which he later got removed. Barrington has a similar tattoo of his daughter's name underneath his left bicep. He has a tattoo of his father's name around his right wrist. Nick's father passed away on February 21, 2005 when Nick was 23 and after he had run away, after being a lifetime alcoholic. Following this Barrington ended up reconciling with his mother later that year and the two become very close, even closer then they were when he was a child. She would later die two years later, on October 30, 2007. Barrington has stated that he had a much better relationship with his mother than he did with his father, however he has said that he later expresses regret in running away and not getting the chance to spend more time with his father and doing his best to try and help him beat his demons. Barrington was previously in a relationship with fellow wrestler Harlow Bradley. After a tumultuous break-up the two are once back on speaking terms and have since maintained a friendship with Barrington congratulating her on getting engaged. Barrington has been in a relationship with former WEW Starlet Aubrey Williams since September 2013. On May 17, 2014, Barrington revealed that they were engaged. The couple married on March 7, 2015 in Los Angeles, California. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Fatal Encounter'' (BWF) / High Treason (WEW) (Bicycle kick) – 2002–present **''The Barrington Way'' (BWF) / The Crowning (WEW) (Spinning side slam) – 2008–present *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Cobra clutch **Elbow smash, sometimes transitioned from a single arm straight jacket **European uppercut **Feint clothesline transitioned into a clothesline to the back of the opponent's head **Full nelson slam **Lariat **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Running knee lift, sometimes to a rope hung opponent **Short-arm clothesline **Side slam backbreaker **Single underhook followed by multiple punches to the opponent's ribs **Spinning spinebuster *'Nicknames' **"The Crown Jewel" (FCW) **"Mr. Barrington" (BWF) **'"The High King"' (WEW) **'"The (Self-Proclaimed) King of Kings"' (WEW) *'Entrance themes' **"Deify" by Disturbed (BWF) **"Fight!" by Oleander (FCW) **"Vicarious" by Tool (BWF; 2012–2013) **"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold (WEW; November 15, 2013–January 2014) **'"King of Kings"' by Motörhead (WEW; 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'British Wrestling Federation' **BWF Heavyweight Championship (5 times, current) **BWF European Heavyweight Championship (1 time)